SWAT Fox
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: this is just a story idea that I have been toying with, it is a what would happen if the swat kats got thrown into naruto's universe right above kumo. main pairing Naruto/yugito


yes this is yet antother story that I'll update irregularly but the idea won't leave me alone so I'm just going to write doen one chapter and see what kind of a response I get, if it's not too good then this i'll just become a random thoughts naruto version. it is going to be a Swat Kats Naruto crossover, something that I am unique in creating.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

T-bone and Razor were lounging in their break room when they heared the alarm go off, they put down thier milk and ran to the hanger to get into their gear. Once they had the gear on and were in their jet they took off into the wild blue yonder. as they flew into the heart of the city they spotted the source of the disturbance, the Pastmaster had opend up a time storm.  
the pastmaster was shouting, "Yes come closer, stupid swat kats, soon you'll be flung so far into the future that you'll have no chance of ever getting back!"  
the jet was flying closer to where the storm was trying to asertaine what the little gremlin was up too when a bolt came out of the pastmaster's watch making them vear up at the last second, then a terodayctile swooped from the side to finish the plan to force them through the eye of the storm. the jet flew through and the task master gave a whoop of joy, but a few seconds later the very same jet flew back out, but it had changed quite a bit, for the first thing it had gained a lot of orange to the exterior, and the jet looked like it had had quite a few repairs from lighning strikes. the biggest shock was that Razor was standing on the otherside with his hands crossed looking at the pastmaster.  
Pastmaster felt like he was being hunted and that he was about to die as soon as the jet had come out of the vortex. it was a very new feeling for the immortal.  
Razor then started to put his hands together in something that could almost be described as sign-language then threw out his right hand with his pointer and middlefinger together and a bolt of electricty, not unlike lightning, shot out from him and struck Pastmaster causing him to loose his grip on the tome of time and closing the time storm. Pastmaster growled, "Why won't you die!" and started shooting more bolts of energy from his watch at the jet, not one of them hit, it was as if T-bone's reflexes had incressed a hundred fold.

Cally Briggs, the deputy mayor, was looking trhough the window her office wondering, "Just what happened to you guys on the other side of the time vortex?" then she saw something that made her heart stop, Razor had just dropped from the bottom of the jet with no parachute, or almost any other equipment. as he fell Razor positioned himself just right to land on top of the terodaytile, and with seemingly no effort he swiped his hand at it and the poor beast fell into bloody ribbons, razor then pusshed off of what was left of the carrcus was able to propell himself back onto the underside of the jet compleately unharmed. razor then jumped off of the jet again gooing right at the pastmaster while holding out a scroll, when he hit the pastmaster, scroll first, the pastmaster disappeared in a puff of smoke and was nowhere to be seen.

as the jet landed on the roof of city hall Cally was oppening the stairwell door. the pood opened up and both T-Bone and Razor jumped out, instead of thier usual gear they were sporting green flak-jackets with what looked like a leaf on the back and had on black pants with the calfs wrapped in bandages and had on sandales. the only thing that had remained was the helmet but on the front it had the same leaf symbol as the jackets. Cally asked, What happened to you guys?"  
T-bone replied, "Long story, first here is the pastmaster in a small un-openable, to anyone but myself or Razor, package. He won't be bothering anyone else for another million years or so. Let's go get some tea or something and We can tell you about the future."  
the group left, after leaving the scroll containing pastmaster in the (in-)capable hands of megacat city police, and went to a small tea shop near the building and Razor started, "Itt all started after we went throught the time vortex, it opened up over a village that was high up in some mountains..."

flashback

razor looked out of the cockpit, "Where the Hell are we?"  
T-bone replied, "With the pastmaster it's more like 'When the hell are we?'"  
As soon as that sentince left T-bone'd mouth a bolt of lighting soard past the jet, the odd thing was that it came from the ground. they looked down and saw a human standing moving his hands about in a patteren when another bolt of lightning flew at them again, this time hitting them. Razor said, "They aren't even our species!" while T-bone was cursing as he was atempting to gain control of the jet again. another bolt hit them and T-bone knew that unless he put the jet down it was going to be shot down. he quickly found an area on a platue near the city to put the jet down and as soon as he had the jet was surounded by the hairless apes they opened the cockpit to get out and show that they ment no harm but as soon as they did and the people surounding the plane got a good look at them they quickly ran away.

the ninja who had checked out the thing in the sky quickly reported to the Raikage, "Sir, the thing held two anthropomorphic felines, I beleve that they are nekomata coming to look for the one that we sealed into Yugito."  
The raikage got a thoughtfull look, "We should try to appease them, sealing the one nekomata was diffucult enough, if these two have the intelegence to use high technology then we would stand almost no chance, bring them yugito as a peace offering and offer to help fix the machine they were in, if they don't want you to then give them a sealing scroll and seal it for them to work on at another time."

back at the ship it was a tense stand off, the ninja who had just been with the raikage came back and told the other ninja what they were going to dao and half left to get the eight-year-old deamon container while the other half stayed and watched wihle one came up and said, "We are sorry for knocking you out of the sky please allow us to try and fix your machine or at least allow us to give you an easy way to transport it."  
T-bone was compleatly lost, not knowing any japanese, while Razor knew enough to understand most of what was being said. remembering what happened last time someone other then he or t-bone worked on the turbo-kat he replied, "The transport would be very usefull."  
the ninja had just explained how to seal and unseal things to razor, having just sealed the turbo-kat for them when the other ninja returned with a sack on his shoulder, he left it on the ground in front of them and left very quickly. T-bone said, "That was odd what's in the sack Razor?"  
Razor replied, "It appears to be a little girl." T-bone raised an eyebrow at that.  
the little girl, yugito, asked, "You're not going to kill or eat me?" she shrank into herself a little, "Are you?"  
Razor was shocked at this question, "No! what gave you that idea?"  
yugito replied, "the man who took me said that they had found nekomata who were looking for the one that was sealed into me, and that they were going to sacrifice me to make you go away."  
Razor decided then and there that they would not be returning the girl, because any village that would sacrifice a young life like that was too unsafe for her. he told her, "No we aren't going to kill or eat you, and we aren't demons, we just come from a very long time ago, lets go find a safe place for you to live and for us to repair our jet and we'll leave everyone unharmed."

it had been a week since they had gotten stuck into the future, Razor had been teaching T-bone japanese, and if they needed food they would send yugito into a town or village for for, or catch it themselves, when they came across a duo in black cloaks with red clouds, one was a very tall man with blue skin and the other was shorter with red eyes. the fish-man said, "Hey itachi, look two nekomata, maybe if we capture them we'll get more favor with the leader."  
Itachi replied, "Kisami they aren't nekomata, they only have one tail each. lets find out what the are and what they wan't first." he walked up to razor and said, "Excuse but what are you, and why are you here?"  
Razor replied, "We are Kats and as for why we are here is that we got stranded into the future and we are trying to find a way to fix our aircraft and get back home."  
Itachi blinked, that was not what he waws expecting, "I'm not sure how you'd travel back in time to get home, but I do know that Konoha has some of the most advanced technology avalible, it wouls either be konoha or snow country, but I would highly advise against going to snow country right now. would you tell me why you two have a young girl with you as well, it's a little suspicious."  
T-bone said, "She was basicly thrown at us by kumo nin, to be a sacrifice because they thought we were demons, we took her in and have learned a lot about this world through her."  
itachi figured out just who the girl was and thoguht, "she's like naruto, I think that perhaps it would be good for him if he got a playmate." he said outloud, "I highly duggest you go to Konoha, there is a boy with a similar condition as her and it would most likely help both if they were to have someone who can relate. they would never allow you into konoha looking as you do so I will give you some scrolls on chakra and the henge technique that you can use to look human, and uf you use it correctly you will not be detected by anyone but the highest level ninja. when you get there just tell the hokage 'the flying raven has found protectors for the young fox.' he will know what you mean and won't give you as difficult a time joining the village, hell he might make it as easy as 'just sign here.' Noe I'm going to make it eaiser for you to get around, hold still." Itachi went through a few hand seals and tuched both razor and t-bone on their forheads and they appeared to morph into humans. itach then said, " I just applied a genjutsu that will make you appear to be human for approximitly two weeks, that should be enough time to at least get the basic henge down."  
kisami asked, "Hey itachi why are you helping these guy's. I'm fairlly certin that that is the Nibi vessel they are with, we should just kill them and take her." the swat kats and yugito looked a little aprehinsive at that when itachi turned around and looked kisami in the eye. kisami just fell to the ground unconcious.  
itachi appologized, "Sorry about that, I am helping you so you can take care of the son of a dear friend of mine, finding her is a self imposed quest of mine, I am unable to watch after him myself anymore so I have been looking for someone to take care of him and befrend him, the young girl you are with is proof that you will not discrimante against naruto, that's the boy's name, so I can hope that you would be able to bring out his best."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 there is the first chapter of my newest story, please be leniant with spelling and grammer, I wrote this in notepad because I haven't gotten Word in my new laptop yet. 


End file.
